Une lumière dans la nuit
by MoonDustAndStar
Summary: Amelia, une jeune française de 31 ans, était partie aux États-Unis avec sa famille et son fiancé, pour un voyage qui lui avait été promis exceptionnel. Elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qui les attendait tous... [Daryl/OC ; AVANT la rencontre avec le groupe de Rick, donc pas de spoilers ; Rating M pour violence, langage et lemons]


**Me revoici avec cette fois une fanfiction sur** _ **The Walking Dead**_ **, une autre des séries que j'adore ! Ce sera une fiction centrée sur Daryl et une OC créée par moi-même, mais la romance sera** _ **très**_ **loin d'occuper la place centrale dans ma fiction... Je précise qu'elle commence avant que Daryl (et Merle) ne rencontre(nt) le groupe de Shane, Lori, Carl, Andrea, Dale, Amy, etc...**

 **Vous aurez également les points de vue alternés de Daryl et d'Amelia, mon OC, et cette histoire sera racontée à la première personne.**

 **Je précise aussi que cette fiction est notée M, pour de bonnes raisons (gore, violence, langage, lemons, etc...).**

 **Résumé :** **Amelia, une jeune française de 31 ans, était partie avec sa famille et son fiancé pour un voyage, qui lui avait été promis exceptionnel, aux Etats-Unis. Elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qui les attendait tous...**

 **Personnages principaux :** **Daryl Dixon, OC (Amelia), Merle Dixon**

 **Pairing :** **Daryl/OC (Amelia)**

 **Disclaimer :** **Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire en elle-même ; tout est aux réalisteurs de la série. Je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec cette fiction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** **Les Rôdeurs** (PdV d'Amelia)

\- Maman !, grommelé-je, excédée, lorsqu'elle ouvre les volets de ma chambre du petit motel dans lequel nous avons tous dormi cette nuit (ou, dans mon cas, fait des activités bien plus... intéressantes).

Pour notre voyage aux Etats-Unis, que j'ai tant attendu pendant près de dix ans, je me suis préparée à devoir me coltiner pendant un an ma petite soeur et mon grand frère ainsi que sa future épouse (insupportable, si vous voulez mon avis), toujours à se chamailler et à m'entraîner dans leurs disputes quand ils le pouvaient, c'est-à-dire lors des cérémonieux repas de famille, plus mes parents surprotecteurs. Et quelle n'a pas été ma surprise lorsque j'ai découvert qu'ils nous laissaient faire tout ce que nous voulions, à Dan, mon fiancé, et à moi, sans nous inclure dans leurs incessantes disputes dans le cas de mon frère, de sa fiancée et de ma soeur ! Je pouvais prendre la voiture et voyager avec Dan vers les grandes villes les plus proches durant nos soirées, autant que nous le voulions !

\- C'est l'heure, Amelia, et ne discute pas ! Dan est déjà levé, et je n'ai heureusement pas eu besoin de le réveiller, lui ! Nous devons déjeuner tout de suite et reprendre la route ce matin ! Je te rappelle que nous devons aider ta tante dans son ranch !

Ah, ma mère... Toujours aussi énergique que lors de ses trente ans, alors qu'elle en a soixante-deux !

\- Oui, j'arrive..., finis-je par lancer, exaspérée, en couvrant mes yeux de ma main pour cacher la lumière aveuglante du soleil.

Les cheveux argentés de ma mère scintillent joliment sous cette belle (mais bien trop forte) lumière.

\- Allez, Amelia, on se lève !, insiste-t-elle néanmoins en me prenant par l'épaule pour me tirer de mon lit.

Je me demande encore pourquoi diable Dan et moi avons accepté d'aller aider notre tante, qui vivait déjà aux Etats-Unis, dans son ranch... Je n'apprécie pas les chevaux plus que ça, pourtant, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si ma mère avait gardé contact avec elle. Pourquoi donc lui avait-elle appris que nous allions aux Etats-Unis ? L'occasion rêvée pour Hélène, ma tante, de nous énerver en nous "obligeant" à nous occuper de ses si précieux chevaux, pour lesquels elle avait jadis quitté la France... Je n'ai jamais été en bons termes avec elle, et ça ne va pas commencer maintenant ! Certes, elle nous hébergerait pendant un mois, durant lequel nous l'aiderons dans son ranch, qu'elle tient seule (ce qui était évident, car comment donc un homme aurait-il pu vouloir épouser cette vieille mégère ?), mais... cela n'arrangerait rien, pas dans mon cas, tout du moins !

Je saisis une tenue approppriée (à mon goût, en tout cas), c'est-à-dire un jean, un débardeur blanc, une veste en jean et des bottes qui ressemblent plus ou moins à des santiags, et m'engouffre dans la douche. Je me lave rapidement, m'habille, puis me poste devant le miroir, avant d'esquisser un sourire, très fière de moi. Une vraie cow-girl que voilà !

Je descends à toute vitesse les marches du motel, mon immense (et lourde) valise à bout de bras, avant d'embrasser sur la joue mon frère, ma soeur et mon père, de saluer froidement Juliette, la fiancée de mon aîné, et de saisir la main de Dan. Ils sont tous assis autour de la table pliante que nous avons emporté avec nous. Selon moi, il s'agissait là d'une vraie perte de temps, mais je n'avais pas réussi à convaincre mon père que c'en était une, alors... Et je dois bien avouer, ma foi, que je suis plus qu'heureuse de n'avoir pas réussi, sinon, où mangerions-nous nos petits déjeuners, tous les matins ?

\- Alors, Amelia, bien dormi ?, me demande mon père, un sourire creusant les rides déjà profondes de son front.

\- Parfaitement bien, sauf pour ce qui est du réveil...

\- Tu étais la dernière à être encore couchée, ma chérie, et je ne pouvais décemment pas te laisser dormir jusqu'à midi, alors que c'est l'heure à laquelle nous _devrions_ être chez ma soeur !, essaye d'argumenter maman.

\- Ca va, maman, j'ai compris..., soupiré-je, avant de me lever, une tartine dans la main.

Je prends la pose et lance à mon très cher Dan :

\- Alors, Dan, comment tu me trouves ?

Il éclate de son rire franc que j'aime tant, avant de se lever et de me chuchoter :

\- Splendide, Ame, mais... nous sommes à table !

\- Oui, c'est vrai, alors arrête tes pitreries !, enchaîne mon frère, Léo, qui a vraisemblablement entendu toute la phrase de mon fiancé.

Il sourit néanmoins, apaisant par là-même la colère qui avait commencé à monter en moi.

Je me rasseois à contrecoeur et mange le reste de mon petit déjeuner, avant que l'on range tous nos valises dans le coffre de notre voiture à sept places le plus vite possible et que maman aille payer la brève nuit que nous avons passé dans ce confortable motel.

Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard, ses sourcils froncés creusant les rides présentes sur son front.

\- Il n'y avait personne à l'accueil, comment ça se fait ?

\- Je sais pas, mais au pire, laisse l'argent sur le comptoir... Les propriétaires le trouveront bien !, lancé-je en grimpant dans la voiture, m'installant à l'une des places tout à l'arrière du véhicule.

Elle hésite brièvement, avant de hocher la tête et de filer déposer l'argent sur le comptoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous installés dans la grande voiture et nous nous mettons en route vers le fameux ranch de tante Hélène...

* * *

Lorsque nous nous arrêtons devant les écuries du ranch, personne ne vient pour nous accueillir. Remarquez, c'est bien le genre de tante Hélène de nous laisser en plan comme cela, au dernier moment... Je ne vais certainement pas être surprise !

Je sors néanmoins de la voiture. Nous avons roulé pendant presque trois heures d'affilée, et mes jambes sont toutes engourdies. La valise que j'ai porté sur mes genoux durant tout le trajet n'y est sans doute pas pour rien...

Lorsque je claque la portière derrière moi, inspirant à pleins poumons l'air frais, un hennissement m'accueille. Je grimace presque aussitôt. En fait, je ne hais pas les chevaux, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, mais depuis ma chute plus que violente lors d'une de mes compétitions, je _redoute_ de les approcher... Cependant, quelque chose m'alerte lorsque j'entends de nouveau le même hennissement. Ce son est décidément rempli de... Est-ce de la douleur ? Ou de la terreur ?

Je lance un coup d'oeil derrière moi, posant mon regard sur Dan. Il fronce les sourcils, lui aussi. Je m'approche alors lentement des écuries, et y entre presque... craintivement. Le hennissement retentit de nouveau, et Dan et moi, nous nous avançons vers la stalle d'où provient le son répétitif. Il n'y a pourtant apparemment aucun cheval à l'intérieur...

Je regarde dans le box, et, horrifiée, aperçois une jument sur le point de pouliner, les naseaux dilatés et l'air complètement effarée. Ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites, tandis qu'elle essaie en vain de se remettre debout. Je fais demi-tour en me demandant brièvement pourquoi personne ne l'aide, pas même tant Hélène ou un vétérinaire, avant d'appeler ma mère d'un ton plus qu'angoissé :

\- Maman !

Celle-ci se retourne vivement au son de ma voix plus que désemparée.

\- Oui ?, demande-t-elle, soucieuse.

\- Il faut trouver tante Hélène, et vite ! Il... Il y a une jument prête à mettre bas, et personne n'est là pour l'aider !

\- Ton père est à l'intérieur de la maison, il cherche ma soeur... Nous allons nous occuper d'elle pour l'instant, d'accord ?

J'hésite plutôt longuement, mais rien que l'idée de laisser peut-être mourir un être vivant m'est trop pénible... Alors, j'acquiesce lentement et la suit à l'intérieur des écuries d'un pas rapide, aussi rapide, en fait, que le sien.

Dan, qui adore lui aussi monter à cheval, rentre dans le box en nous voyant revenir et effleure du bout des doigts l'encolure de la jument alezane, soudain plus calme. Elle doit être rassurée à l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés pour ce moment éprouvant... Me rendant compte de ce que je suis en train de faire, je secoue la tête. Parler d'un animal comme d'un être humain, c'est vraiment stupide... Je n'ai pas toujours pensé cela, cependant. Lorsque je montais encore à cheval presque quotidiennement, je pensais vraiment que ces animaux majestueux avaient un esprit aussi vif, et aussi capable de logique et de sentiments, que le nôtre. Mais cela avait changé, depuis...

Je rejoins rapidement Dan, accompagnée de ma mère. C'est elle qui s'occupe de cette mise bas, après avoir enfilé des gants, bien sûr. En fait, la jument ne rencontre pas le moindre problème à mettre au monde son poulain. Mon petit ami et moi, on s'est juste contenté de lui caresser l'encolure et de lui faire sentir notre présence, pour la rassurer. Apparemment, il s'avère que la jument, encore très vigoureuse, ne hennissait pas de douleur, mais d'angoisse.

Nous nous postons tous les trois devant son box, observant les premiers pas laborieux du tout jeune poulain isabelle (1). Un sourire attendri se dessine sur mon visage, et je me demande pourquoi j'ai attendu tout ce temps avant d'assister de nouveau à une mise bas. Rien ne m'aurait été plus utile pour réapprendre à aimer ces splendides animaux...

Nous entendons soudain un bruit de pas rapide venant dans notre direction, et nous retournons tous les trois. Je pousse un soupir de déception. Papa n'est pas accompagné de tante Hélène, ce qui veut dire, en toute logique, qu'il ne l'a pas trouvée...

\- Elle n'est pas chez elle, apparemment..., lance mon père. Et dire que j'ai manqué la mise bas de... Duchesse, pour rien !

Je ris de bon coeur, avant de m'accouder à la porte de la stalle, scrutant le poulain de mes yeux presque noirs.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle est où, au juste ?, demandé-je d'un ton presque... soucieux, même si je ne m'en fais pas vraiment pour elle.

\- J'en sais rien, peut-être qu'elle a vu qu'on arrivait pas à l'heure qu'on avait dits et qu'elle est allée... faire des courses, ou quelque chose comme ça..., répond Léo en s'approchant d'un bon pas, une fois qu'il a convaincu sa fiancée de pénétrer dans les écuries avec lui.

\- Ouais, peut-être..., acquiescé-je sans vraiment y mettre du coeur.

Même si je ne la porte pas dans mon coeur, je dois bien admettre que ça ne ressemble pas à la tante Hélène que je connais.

La jument s'approche lentement de moi, son poulain la suivant tant bien que mal.

\- Hey, ma belle..., murmuré-je en caressant sa tête.

\- Bon, on va s'installer ?, lance craintivement Juliette en se blotissant davantage contre mon frère, se protégeant d'un danger qui ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre.

\- Oui, bien sûr que oui !, répond ma mère sans la moindre hésitation.

* * *

Nous entrons dans la vaste ferme (trop vaste pour une seule femme et quelques palefreniers, qui n'étaient pas dans les écuries quand nous y sommes allés, en passant), nos valises à la main.

Léo, Juliette, Tanya, ma chère petite soeur, Dan et moi, nous montons de suite dans nos chambres, sans nous arrêter pour observer le pourtant magnifique salon, haut de plafond. Pas la peine... et puis, je préfère largement me réfugier dans ma chambre, pour quand tante Hélène reviendra. _Si elle revient..._ , me souffle une petite voix insidieuse dans ma tête, que je repousse immédiatement. Pourquoi donc ne reviendrait-elle pas ?

Dan pose doucement ses mains sur ma taille, m'enlaçant par-derrière, et je souris en sentant ses lèvres si douces déposer un baiser dans mon cou. Je ne le laisse cependant pas aller plus loin, un cri interrompant ce moment de tendresse. Un cri de pure terreur...

Je me dégage de ses bras et me précipite vers la chambre de Tanya, et ouvre la porte avec brusquerie. La première chose que j'aperçois, ce sont les grands yeux bleus de ma soeur, écarquillés. Elle a vraiment l'air terrorrisée... Et je comprends pourquoi lorsque je me tourne vers la télé allumée.

La vidéo, apparemment filmée à partir d'un portable, montrait un homme qui... attaquait une femme, en pleine rue, devant l'un des plus grands magasins de Springfield (2), où nous avions justement fait halte hier dans la journée. Il essayait de la... la mordre. Je fronce les sourcils en entendant le cri de la femme lorsque l'homme plante ses dents dans son épaule, arrachant la chair. Ecoeurée, je fais mine d'éteindre la télé, mais ma soeur m'en empêche (inconsciemment, probablement) en chuchotant, d'un ton plus qu'apeuré :

\- C'est pas la première qu'ils ont montré... Y'en avait une autre, avant... C'était un enfant, et... et sa _mère_ s'est jeté sur lui ! Elle lui a déchiqueté l'avant-bras, avant que des policiers ne l'arrêtent en... en lui tirant une balle dans la tête !

Je retiens mon souffle... Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ame ?, murmure-t-elle, une larme roulant sur sa joue alors qu'elle regarde cet... homme, être abattu.

\- J'en sais strictement rien, Tanie... Mais je te jure que tout va bien se passer, qu'il ne va rien nous arriver... Nous ne sommes ni à Springfield, ni dans aucune autre grande ville, nous sommes en pleine campagne, alors t'en fais pas...

Elle hoche lentement la tête, fixant son regard sur la télé. Une présentatrice apparaît alors sur l'écran, et elle se met à parler d'une voix... angoissée :

\- Après une énième attaque de ce genre, le gouvernement a enfin pris sa décision... Il vous demande expressément de partir vers la ville la plus peuplée de votre Etat. Un camp de réfugiés vous y attendra, protégé par des militaires qualifiés.

De nouveau, des images horribles se mettent à défiler sur l'écran.

\- Bon, on arrête ça maintenant !, commandé-je en éteignant la télé. Tanya, tu sais très bien que ce genre de choses te terrifient, alors arrête un peu de regarder ces... ces horreurs !

Elle essuie les larmes qui perlent dans ses yeux, et me regarde les sourcils froncés :

\- Parce que tu penses peut-être que j'ai _voulu_ regarder de telles images ?! Je suis pas folle, Ame !

Je soupire, avant de lancer :

\- Je vais informer les parents, d'accord ? Essaie d'arrêter de penser à ça, pendant ce temps.

Elle hoche la tête et je sors de la chambre à grands pas, regardant à peine plus d'une seconde Dan, alors qu'il attendait derrière la porte depuis tout ce temps.

\- Allume la télé, maman, et mets les infos !, lancé-je sans même attendre d'être arrivée au rez-de-chaussée.

J'entends de nouveau un présentateur, cette fois, nous recommander de nous diriger le plus vite possible vers la capitale de notre Etat, Chicago dans notre cas.

\- Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, s'exclame ma mère, quelques instants plus tard.

\- Je sais pas non plus, m'man... Mais en tout cas, c'est pas bon signe !

\- Nathalie, pourquoi avez-vous crié ?, demande Dan, inquiet.

Il s'entend très bien avec ma mère, alors c'est normal qu'il soit inquiet pour elle, vu le cri qu'elle a laissé échapper. Ca ne me surprend pas le moins du monde.

On rentre dans la cuisine, où se trouve papa, et maman allume de suite la minuscule télé posée sur un coin du plan de travail. Des autres vidéos d'attaque tout aussi violentes, sinon plus, passaient en boucle, parfois entrecoupées par les voix de présentateurs, nous transmettant le message des gouverneurs des différents Etats.

Les sourcils de mon père se froncent, et ils se rejoignent, creusant une unique ride sur son front, faisant disparaître les autres. Il me semble soudain plus jeune, même si ses cheveux gris démentent cette impression. Ses yeux, aussi sombres que les miens, s'agrandissent lentement, tandis qu'il voit des soldats abattre cette fois non seulement la femme qui attaquait une autre femme à ses côtés, mais aussi cette dernière, leur tirant des balles dans la tête.

Je n'ai pas sa délicatesse, et m'exclame :

\- Mais putain, ils sont tous malades ou quoi ?!

\- Remballez vos affaires, tous, ordonne soudain mon père après un moment de silence. Je sais sans doute où est ta soeur, Nathalie, et nous allons la rejoindre...

Nous acquiesçons tous. Lorsque papa prend ses airs de commandant, il ne vaut mieux pas s'opposer à lui... Il a acquéri cette autorité lorsqu'il était général dans l'armée française, et parfois, ça me rassure qu'il l'ait été, comme dans le cas présent. Il sait se battre, et je commence à penser que cela nous serait très utile, à tous...

J'informe tout le monde, une fois remontée à l'étage, que nous devons ranger toutes nos affaires et prendre la route. Ils commencent tous par rechigner, mais dès que je leur dis qu'il s'agit là d'un ordre de papa, ils se dépêchent de le faire. Comme quoi, ses volontés seraient toujours exercées...

Mais lorsque je redescends, et pour une fois, je suis la première en bas, je m'écrie soudain :

\- Mais on peut pas laisser les chevaux ici sans surveillance ! Imaginez que ces malades arrivent jusqu'ici, qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient leur faire ?

On frissonne tous (enfin, tous ceux qui avaient vus les images terrifiantes à la télé) à l'idée que ces beaux chevaux soient dévorés comme certains des humains l'avaient été. Papa acquiesce donc, et lance :

\- Amelia, toi et Dan, vous nous suivrez à cheval, entendu ? Bien sûr, on prendra vos valises...

\- Et le poulain ?, demande Juliette, ce qui m'étonne profondément.

Pourquoi donc se souciait-elle de sa santé ? _Elle_ , elle détestait par-dessus tout les chevaux.

\- J'en sais rien..., réponds-je, honnête. On peut pas lui mettre le licol, il est bien trop jeune, il a même pas une heure, mais... peut-être qu'il suivra sa mère.

\- Oui, c'est probable, acquiesce ma mère en hochant la tête.

\- Sinon, on ne peut rien faire pour lui, sauf si... sauf si vous avez une accroche pour le van. Tante Hélène ne l'a pas pris, on pourrait toujours le faire...

Un sourire apparaît sur le visage de Léo, qui connaît sa voiture par coeur, apparemment.

\- Eh bien ça tombe bien, puisqu'elle en a une !, lance-t-il, avant de se dépêcher de sortir de la ferme pour faire la manoeuvre requise.

* * *

Je prends une grande inspiration, essayant en vain de lutter contre ma peur. Duchesse et son poulain étaient déjà rentrés dans le van, et ils m'attendaient tous, même Dan, déjà sur le dos de Tonnerre, un étalon noir comme un ciel d'orage, et plutôt fougueux, enfin, il me semble. Il s'approche d'ailleurs de moi et m'offre un petit sourire :

\- T'inquiètes pas, Ame, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer... Brume me paraît plutôt calme, et tu as toujours eu un don avec les chevaux. Même si ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas monté, ça va aller... Ca ne s'oublie pas, tu sais.

Lentement, j'acquiesce et me hisse sur le dos de ladite Brume, qui n'esquisse pas un geste. J'effleure ses flancs de mes talons, et elle commence à marcher, puis à trotter, et enfin à galoper sous mon ordre. J'avais oublié à quel point monter à cheval me rendait heureuse, combien ça me faisait me sentir... libre ! Et franchement, avec un cheval (enfin, une jument en l'occurence) aussi doux (douce, dans le cas présent), je ne pouvais qu'être à l'aise...

Doucement, je tire sur ses rênes, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Brume s'arrête devant la voiture. Je souris fièrement à ses occupants, et leur fait signe de passer devant. Mon père démarre la voiture, et nous nous mettons enfin en route vers Chicago ! Un grand et long voyage qui nous attend, vaiment... Surtout quand on savait que nous étions à cheval, Dan et moi !

* * *

Nous ne croisons pas âme qui vive, ce qui m'étonne. Certes, nous n'empruntons pas vraiment la route la plus directe, qui serait bien trop bouchonnée, mais... D'autres auraient dû avoir la même idée que nous, non ?

Soudain, après une heure de route, j'aperçois une silouhette se dessiner dans le lointain. Seule, à pied, et... anormalement lente. Je m'approche de la vitre de la voiture, poussant Brume à galoper plutôt que de trotter, et je demande à mon père :

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je vais voir cette personne ou pas ? Elle semble vraiment errer sans but précis...

Mon père me donne son accord, et je pousse ma jument à aller plus vite encore. Soudain, à une cinquantaine de mètres de la personne, elle fait un brusque écart et se cabre en hennissant de terreur. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu l'effrayer ainsi, et essaie de la calmer, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle commence à me faire paniquer aussi. A cet instant, la personne oblique enfin vers nous, et la jument décocha une brusque ruade, me faisant chuter violemment, avant de retourner vers la voiture au triple galop.

Sonnée par le choc, je me redresse néanmoins, repoussant mes courts cheveux noirs derrière mes oreilles. Et je m'aperçois alors, comme la silouhette se rapprochait de moi, que ce que j'avais d'abord pris pour une personne n'était rien d'autre que l'une de ces horribles créatures que j'avais vu à la télévision. Je recule d'un pas titubant, avant de faire volte-face et de m'élancer vers le véhicule que conduisait mon père, oubliant instantanément la douleur qui avait fusé dans mon dos lorsque je m'étais relevée.

J'entends uniquement mon coeur qui bat si fort, mais je peux presque discerner les mêmes grognements hideux que ceux que j'avais entendu plus tôt dans la journée.

Arrivée près de la voiture, je remonte sur le dos de Brume, que Dan avait rattrapé et essayé de rassurer, apparemment.

\- Il faut y aller, et vite !, crié-je en jetant un regard par-dessus mon épaule.

Par prudence, je choisis de longer la route à bonne distance, prenant bien soin de ne pas perdre de vue notre voiture, qui, elle, fonce vers la... chose, et la percute de plein fouet. Et malgré cela, lorsqu'elle s'éloigne de la créature, je vois cette dernière essayer de se relever, et j'entends son grondement horrible et rauque, malgré la distance.

* * *

 **(1) Isabelle :** **Cheval aux crins noirs et à la robe presque dorée.**

 **(2) Springfield :** **Capitale de l'État de l'Illinois, aux États-Unis.**

* * *

 **Bon, voilà pour ce premier chapitre, du point de vue d'Amelia, donc !**

 **J'espère ne pas avoir fait de fautes par rapport à la concordance des temps, parce qu'au départ, j'avais tout mis au passé simple, et je suis pas sûre d'avoir bien remis tous les verbes au présent... Si toutefois, j'en ai fait, alors je m'excuse et j'espère que cela ne vous a pas gênés dans votre lecture !**

 **Après, pour ce qui est du début du chapitre, désolée pour le peu d'action, mais... je tenais vraiment à vous présenter la rencontre entre Amelia et Duchesse et son poulain, parce que ces deux derniers seront très importants pour le futur de cette fiction (désolée si vous n'aimez pas les chevaux, mais ils seront donc très présents, ainsi que Brume) ! Et je me demande si ça se voit dans la façon dont j'ai décrit les chevaux dans ce chapitre, mais je les adore (j'en ai même fait pendant sept ans, en cours) ! Et vous ?**

 **En espérant vous revoir pour le deuxième chapitre, du point de vue de Daryl, donc, même si je ne sais pas quand je le publierai (enfin, si, techniquement, c'est quand je l'aurai écrit) !**


End file.
